Businesses use a variety of policies in relation to their operations. Policies help determine what actions entities are able to take. For example, an external policy may be to only provide services to customers that have a certain credit score. Policies can apply to the internal employees of a business or to the external customers, computer systems, government agencies, suppliers of a business, etc. For example, an internal policy may be to only allow certain employees to alter customer orders. A policy is comprised of interrelated rules, entities and workflows.
Through the use of technology, businesses can now model their policies programmatically. However, programming a policy into a computer system typically requires a policy designer to have a technical understanding of the underlying computer systems or to rely on a technical specialist. A policy must be constructed in the underlying computer systems which can be time consuming and difficult for the policy designers, who generally do not have the necessary technical expertise.